


Just Breathe

by dapper_teacup



Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: F/M, bach being a little jealous, bach being flustered, some angst i guess, well maybe it should be slight bach/ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: Bach isn't used to being taken care of.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Classi9 is one of my favorite things ever and I was it was longer. Anyway, I really wanted to write something since the fandom seems so small. That, and I love Bach/Ren.

Bach hadn’t been feeling well. He had no doubt that it had something to deal with finals, among other things. A haze settled on his mind. He needed sleep. As soon as class was over, he went to his room and practically collapsed into bed. 

When he opened his eyes, his first thought was that he had gotten worse. The could be the only reason that he was hallucinating Ren still in her uniform sitting on a chair next to his bed with a concerned look on her face.

“How do you feel?” she asked as she patted his face with a damp towel. 

“Not well.” he replied after taking a moment to confirm that Ren was actually real. “How long have you been here?” He tried sitting up, but his head started throbbing.

“Not very long. Haydn was worried so we all came to check on you.”

“Everyone?”

“Yep. I told them that they could leave so that they could continue studying.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her thoughtfulness. “That was kind of you. But don’t you have to study as well?”

“I’ll be fine!” She said with a look of determination. 

That meant he was alone with her. “You lucky man, getting pampered by Ren!” Mozart’s voice sounded accusingly in Bach’s mind. He blushed at the thought.

“Do you have a fever?” Ren frantically placed a hand on his forehead. 

His face went from pink to red. “No, I’m fine. I’m… just not used to being taken care of.”

She smiled and removed her hand. “It’s nothing. You’re my friend and it gives me a chance to repay you from when you took care of me.”

“Have you ever done this for Mozart?” He couldn’t help but blurt out. The urge to bury his face in his pillow was strong. Though he wasn’t sure if it was because he was embarrassed of what he said or if he was worried about what her answer might be. 

She looked at him perplexed for a moment. “No, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Well, you seem very natural at this.”

Her mouth went into a thin line and she stared at the wall. She put her hands on her knees. “I’ve had to take care of my father often.” 

Bach had never seen Ren look so haunted. It took him a second to realize that she used the past tense when speaking about her father. That explained why she was usually so hesitant to talk about him. He closed his eyes for a moment and put a hand on his face. “How can I be so insensitive?” He put his hand down along his side. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“No, you’re fine. Her face slightly relaxed, but the far off look was still in her eyes. “He would try to hide that he was ill, but I knew better.”

Bach stared at her. Before he stopped to think what he was doing, he reached over and placed a hand on hers. “He must have been a good man to raise such a thoughtful and kind son.”

She turned her head toward him, eyes slightly misty. “He was.” Her eyes then widened, as if waking up from a trance and looked down at her hand in his. Both their faces turned pink and Bach quickly but reluctantly let go. 

“Thank you for looking after me.” he said.

“You’re welcome.” Her face became stern, which made her look adorable. “I don’t think you’re sick, just tired from over thinking something.” He opened his mouth to interject, but she stopped him. “We all can tell when you have something on your mind. I told Haydn that you need to get extra sleep. If you try to move, I’ll use judo to get you back in bed.” She let out a little gasp, seemingly surprised at herself for being so bold. Bach couldn’t help but laugh. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time before her gaze softened. “You know, I think that’s the first time I ever heard you laugh.”

It was too much for Bach in his sleep deprived state. “I think I’m going to sleep now.” Despite that, he felt disappointed that she was leaving. “What am I thinking?”

“Good.” She took the towel off his forehead. After gathering her things, she headed toward the door. “I hope you get a good rest.” she said as she opened the door. She smiled, waved, and then closed the door.

Bach stared at the door a few minutes after she left. He let out a long sigh, unaccustomed to feeling so content. It didn’t take him long to fall back to sleep and he didn’t even get flustered when his last thought was Ren’s smiling face.


End file.
